Legend's Daughter
by freebirdx3
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth have a daughter, will she live up to the expectations of her parents, the camp, and herself?
1. The Birth of Legends

_October 13_

"Annabeth, we've conquered monsters, battled gods, and almost died more than once. I know, _I know,_ you can do this." Percy's words of encouragement lifted Annabeth's spirits up, and she managed to smile in between the agony she was feeling.

"Okay," Chiron. "It's time to push." Annabeth held Percy's hand as she pushed hard and took deep breaths, thinking this is the worst pain she has ever felt.

"You're doing great," said Percy. "Almost there.

Then it was done.

The miracle of birth happened inside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and Percy Jackson had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Chiron had left with her to clean her up. He returned shortly, and placed the baby into her father's arms, and Percy sat next to Annabeth.

"Beautiful," is all Annabeth could say that day.

"Perfection," Chiron agreed.

Percy studied the girl. Her eyes were closed, but she had jet black hair, just like his. She had tan skin and a button nose like Annabeth. A single tear of joy carefully slid down Percy's cheek, and he smiled from ear to ear, knowing that next to Annabeth, This baby girls would be the love of his life.

"I as hoping she was going to be a he," said Annabeth. "I wanted to name her after you."

"No biggie," said Percy. "There are plenty of names that begin with P. We just have to find one that suits her."

"Patricia?" Annabeth suggested.

"Nah," Percy said. "She's going to be a fighter. That's not a fighter's name."

"Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't want her to have the same name as her future aunt," said Percy. "She's being named after me, remember?" joked Percy. He laughed along with Annabeth.

"I don't know. We can always name her after me," Annabeth teased.

"What about Paige?" Percy suggested.

"Paige?" Annabeth repeated.

"Yeah. it's a unique name, and it begins with a P. It's definitely a kick-ass name," explained Percy.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "It's also a very intellectual name. It's beautiful and unique. It's perfect," Annabeth said. "Good job, Percy, You didn't screw anything up this time," Annabeth laughed.

"Ha ha," said Percy. What about a middle name?"

"I was thinking Charlotte," said Annabeth. "You know, like Beckendorf's name Charles, just the female version."

"That's perfect," said Percy. He looked at the newly named child and smiled. "Paige Charlotte Jackson. Welcome to the family."

~0~

A few hours later, Percy and Annabeth were still in the Big House, and Poseidon and Athena have come to greet their new grandchild. Paige's eyes were revealed to be sea green, just like Percy's. Poseidon commented on the similarities.

"Percy, she has your looks," he had said. "Don't be surprised when all the boys her age get mesmerized those eyes." He laughed and patted his son on the back. Percy got a nervous yet angry look in his eye.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, dad," Percy said. "She won't be dating anyone until she's 40." Annabeth, Poseidon, Sally, Anabeth's father and even Athena laughed.

"Well I have a gift for my beautiful granddaughter," exclaimed Athena. She rubbed Paige's forehead, and said some sort of ritual in ancient Greek. Afterwards, she smiled and turned to the new parents.

"She now has the power of wisdom, just like her mother," Athena said. She turned to Annabeth satisfactorily,

"Thanks mom," said Annabeth. "I'm sure she'll be grateful."

Sally then smiled and presented a box to Percy. "I made her something," Sally giddily stated. Percy handed the box to Annabeth, and she opened it. Inside was a hand crafted cream colored baby rattle, with a trident painted on one side and an owl painted on the other.

"What a beautiful rattle," stated Annabeth. "Thank you, Sally." Sally smiled in return.

"Really mom, thank you," Percy said and engulfed his mother in a hug. .

"No problem dear," answered Sally, stroking the back of Percy's head. "You take care your girls," Sally said gesturing to Paige and Annabeth.

"I will," Percy promised.

Next, Dr. Chase presented a small pink piggy bank with Paige's name on the side to Annabeth.

"It's never late to learn how to save," Dr. Chase said with a laugh."

Annabeth laughed. "Thanks, dad," she said.

"Thank you sir," agreed Percy. "I'm sure Paige will love it. "

"My turn!" stated Poseidon. He rushed to Percy's side, who was now holding Paige in his arms. Poseidon presented her with a silver necklace with a trident charm on it and placed it gently around Paige's fragile neck.

"Wow, dad," Percy said. "It's beautiful."

"Just like Paige is," Poseidon agreed. "But I'm not done yet. Just like her father, she will have the power of the seas," Poseidon said. "She will be a master of the ocean, and will fight alongside her father. She will be spectacular." Poseidon did a similar method that Athena used when giving Paige wisdom, but instead Paige's head was slightly sipped in sea water, as if she were being baptized. When Poseidon was finished, he presented a blue box to Annabeth that looked like it would be for a necklace or bracelet. "This is my last gift," said Poseidon with a smile.

Annabeth opened it to find . . . a pen, a silver ballpoint pen.

"Wow," Annabeth said with a somewhat forced smile. "It, It's great."

Poseidon chuckled. "Anabeth, my dear, the pen works just like Percy's sword. It is very similar. It even returns to your pocket if ever lost. The only difference is the name."

Annabeth turned the pen over until she found the name. "μαργαριτάρι," she took a second to translate. "Pearl," she said with a smile. "Thank you Lord Poseidon. She will never leave without it.

Poseidon gave Annabeth a warm smile and everyone looked genuinely happy.

Paige Charlotte Jackson was introduced to the world.

**More to come. Please Review!**


	2. Life as a Legend

**WARNING: This is a long chapter. I just wanted to explain what an average day was like for our protagonist. However, shorter chapters and more adventure are destined to come! Please read and review.**

_Paige's POV_

I was born and raised in Camp Half-Blood. On my second birthday, I got a hold of my lethal pen, Pearl, and cut myself across the cheek. I now have a milky white scar on my left cheekbone.

When I was five, my parents told me about the gods and goddesses. I never really thought that it was weird, being the granddaughter of a god and a goddess. Since I was told at a young age, it all just seemed normal to me.

Also during that age, my dad taught me how to properly hold my sword. He also told me to always have Pearl with me; it should always be in my pocket. At six, I started to learn some moves and how to fight. I'm now the best swordsman, or women, at camp, besides my dad, who still trains constantly.

My mom can tend to get overprotective. I know she wants me to be careful, because I have both Poseidon and Athena's blood. But I can look out for myself. Sometimes I wish she'd just give me some space.

My dad is awesome. He's the legendary Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus. I'm always trying to impress him, trying to improve myself, because I don't want to seem less than him.

I feel awkward sometimes in camp, because all of my friends are full fledged half-bloods. I'm just the granddaughter of one.

Like my friend, Jess, she's a daughter of Ares. She's real tough, and we became friends because I wasn't scared of her and I didn't chicken out in front of her. I gained her respect, and she gained mine.

I follow the schedules that are given, just like any camper, but I don't stay in a cabin. Because I live here, my parents had a small cabin built by the lake, and that's where we live. I wish I could stay in a cabin like my friends.

I got up early for breakfast, and showered. My parents were never up this early anymore. I guess they're just catching up on all the sleep they lost when they were my age.

I got dressed in my usual ripped jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. I put Pearl in my pocket. I tied up my long black hair, because I hated that it was always in my face. I put in my black ripped Converse, and slipped sunglasses over my green eyes. I finally slipped the charm bracelet my best friend Henry gave me when we first met. Every time my mom saw me dressed like this, she reminded my how much I look like my father. All I get from that is that I look like a boy.

I took a step outside and took in the sea air, since we were right next to the water. I love the water. It calms me. I met Jess by the Mess Hall.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hey," I said back.

"What do you have on your schedule today?" she asked.

"Uh, I have Pegasus riding, the Lava Wall, Arts and Crafts, Lunch and I promised my dad I would chill with him for the rest of the day. If he wakes up," I laughed and Jess smiled. We walked inside the Mess Hall and my eyes immediately went to the Hephaestus table. Jess nudged me.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she pestered.

"Because, I don't want to accidently embarrass myself," I said.

"It doesn't take an accident for you to embarrass yourself," she joked and we both laughed.

That's where Henry sits. He is a son of Hephaestus. Not only is he really strong and cool and can build anything, but he's really sweet and has those big brown eyes that I just fall in love with, and for a son of Hephaestus, he can sing, good. He's one of my close friends, but I don't know if he likes me that way, so I'm not going to risk it.

I never really know where to sit in the Mess Hall, so I sit at the Athena table so I'm not alone at the Poseidon table. I have friends that sit at the Athena table with me, like Greg, Kelly and Chip. Chip isn't his real name, but we all call him that, I have no idea why.

Chip is one of the older campers; he's 17 so he's 2 years older than me. He has beach blonde hair and grey eyes like my mom. He's really cool. Greg is 16, a year older than me, and his brown hair and brown eyes are the color of chocolate. Kelly is 12, 3 years younger than me, and she's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet at this camp. Her blonde hair and grey eyes are so identical to my mom's sometimes I think she should be her daughter.

I sat down next to Greg after getting pancakes and my goblet filled up with hot chocolate.

"Sup," Greg asked me, trying to be cool.

"The ceiling," I replied. Kelly was sitting across from us and she got this confused look on her face which immediately lit up.

"Oh, that makes sense. The ceiling is up!" she said. I just nodded and ate my pancakes. Chip came then, and he ruffled my hair then took my sunglasses off me and put them on him.

"Look guys," he mocked. "I'm Paige Jackson, and I make sarcastic jokes about ceilings and shit."

"Language!" I protested, nodding in Kelly's direction.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Kells," he said. She just laughed it off and ate her Lucky Charms.

Greg poked me on the shoulder. "What activities you got today?" he asked.

"I'm only staying 'till lunch. Then Percy wants to hang out later," I refer to my dad by his first name to my friends, because I don't like reminding people that I don't have a godly parent.

"Speaking of which," I said as inhaled the last bit of my pancakes. "I got Pegasus training. Later!" I grabbed my shades back from Chip, punched Greg in the arm and kissed the top of Kelly's forehead before turning to leave.

At the stables, kids were already there and our counselor Piper was there. She's my aunt, and I thought it was pretty cool having her teach me. She was also expecting a baby soon. He doesn't have a baby bump yet, but I think she's like 2 weeks pregnant.

"Hey Paige," she greeted. "Where's Annabeth, still asleep?"

"Actually, I don't know," I said. "She's usually up by now and greets my in the Mess Hall. Maybe she just had to talk to Chiron or something." I tried to hide the look of worry on my face. I haven't even realized Annabeth wasn't here. Maybe she did just talk to Chiron.

"Okay," said Piper. She then looked behind me. "Ah, Henry. Nice of you to join us."

I turned around and saw him, and I instantly blushed. He was wearing cargo shorts, his camp shirt and sneakers. The usual for kids here, but her really knew how to look good in it.

"Hey," he said and smiled.

"Hey," I said back.

After that Pegasus riding was all a blur. I remember getting on Blackjack, which was cool knowing your dad had the only black Pegasus here, I flew around, which came easy to me on horse, and we landed. I said bye to Piper, bye to Henry, who gave me a quick hug, and moved on. All my activities went by with ease and finally after lunch I went back to the house. I was supposed to meet my dad at the arena, so I changed from my jeans into a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top with the thick straps, and took Pearl in hand. I also packed a duffel bag with extra clothes, a couple towels and a small first aid kit with band-aids and ambrosia. Someone always got cut or something when we sparred. On my way out, I checked inside my parents' bedroom to find my mom reading a book.

"Hey mom," I said walking in the room smiling.

"Hey sweetie," she said and opened her arms for a hug. I jumped in her arms and hugged her tight. I guess one of the good things about demigod parents, is that I don't have to worry about them neglecting me.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, I just got caught up in this book," she wiggled her book in the air to demonstrate.

"Oh," I said, relieved. I didn't know what kind of nonsense Chiron could talk my mom into doing. I didn't want to leave on a quest.

"Your father's waiting for you at the arena," she said.

"I know, I'm on my way there," I said. "I'll see you later," I said opening the door.

"Wait," she said. "What's 243 times 196?"

I answered almost immediately. "47,628."

"That's my girl," she said with proud smile. "Have fun and don't hurt your dad too much," she joked.

I laughed and headed towards the arena. I opened the door to find Percy swinging Riptide around and practicing defensive motions. His black hair was glistening with sweat and his shirt was thrown across the room. He was wearing black basketball shorts and torn Converse like mine. We did sort of look alike.

"Brushing up on your moves for me?" I joked and walked in. He turned around and his green eyes looked exceptionally bright when he was smiling. He laughed and stopped what he was doing.

"I don't need to practice if I'm going against you," he retorted and laughed. I laughed with him.

"Harsh," I said, but he knew we were just joking with each other. That's the cool thing about my dad. He doesn't' treat me like he's my dad. I liked it, too. It's as if legendary Percy Jackson was my friend, not my guardian. I pulled out Pearl and uncapped it. Its 3 foot Celestial bronze blade glowed in the arena lights. I tossed my duffel bag to the side and walked to the middle of the arena where I met my dad. He still had a smile on his face, and it made me smile too.

"What are you smiling at," Percy asked me.

"Just the thought of kicking your butt is funny," I said.

"We'll see," he said and struck Riptide down towards me. I quickly blocked and pushed it out of the way, and jabbed towards his abdomen. He blocked, and this basically went on for half an hour. We were too good, and we anticipated each other's moves. One time, He jabbed towards me, and I spun around, attempting to jab him back. But he brought his sword back up and came towards my head. I turned just in time to see it coming and ducked under it, but my shoulder was cut. At this point, I sparred so many times that the pain hardly bothered me. It was like a pinch. I got him back though, because as I ducked, I swiped at his leg and cut right below his knee.

Those were the only casualties for the day however, because after more blocking and jabbing, a bunch of kids came in with my uncle Jason trailing behind. They were all probably 16 or 17, but definitely all older than me. My dad and I stopped and turned around, anxious to get back to the fight. One of them spoke up.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson," they said. "You and Mr. Grace are teaching us sword training today." I snickered behind my back, because I found it funny people calling my dad Mr. Jackson. My dad just slumped his shoulders and reached for his shirt.

"Paige, you got a towel?" he asked. I walked to my duffel bag and tossed him a towel and a band-aid for his leg. He smiled and gestured for the kids and Uncle Jason to come in. I was about to grab my stuff and leave when Percy stopped me.

"Hey, you can stay for the class," he said.

"Cool," I said. I walked to the back of the room and stayed behind the kids who were in the class, because I didn't want to distract them. Uncle Jason gave me high five and ruffled my hair. I playful pushed him, and he did the same to me. He then joined my dad in the middle of the room.

They talked and demonstrated for about half an hour and I tuned out because I already knew what they were talking about. Then they asked for volunteers to fight Jason. Percy was going to ref the matches. I knew one kid, his name is Lance, and he's a son of Hephaestus. I only know him because he's Henry's half brother. He fought and lost. I knew Grace, who is a child of Aphrodite, and was one of the few fighters in her cabin. That's what I liked about her: she wasn't afraid to fight. We sparred once or twice. She lost against Jason. A few more kids went that I didn't know, and after that no one else wanted to volunteer.

"No volunteers?" Jason asked. He looked around the class. I decided why not, so I raised my hand.

"Miss Jackson," he said. "Come on up."

I grabbed Pearl and walked towards the room facing Jason. He still wore a purple shirt from Camp Jupiter, and we visited there from time to time. My Aunt Reyna stays there, and she and Uncle Leo are in a 'long distance relationship.' I try not to get too involved in their personal lives.

I faced Jason and smirked. Pearl was raised and I was in starting position.

"Ready?" Percy asked Jason.

"Yeah," he said.

"Ready?" he asked me. I just nodded, not taking my eyes off Jason. Percy laughed. "Go easy on him," he said laughing.

I laughed. "No promises," I said.

"Fight!" said Percy.

Jason came at me like a cheetah. I've fought Jason before, but never in front of people. I still blocked, jabbed and parried. I could anticipate his moves as easily as I could Percy's. The thing with Jason, though, is that he underestimates me. He expects the blow form Percy or mom or even Aunt Piper. But I don't think he sees the challenge with me. It aggravated me. So, I did a helicopter, like the dance move, and tripped him with my foot and landed in a perfect position. With Jason down, I disarmed him and put Pearl up to his throat.

Percy just laughed and helped him up. "I think we have a winner," he said.

I was expecting applause or something, but all the older kids just looked at me with awe. I just laughed and capped Pearl. I shook Jason's hand. "Good match," I said.

"Good job, little niece," he said with a smirk. "But next time I won't be so easy."

Percy got like a bit of an evil look in his eye, but it quickly passed. I guess he just doesn't like people messing with his daughter, even if I am capable of handling myself.

After that, class ended and my dad said he was going to check on Annabeth. I thought I'd go to the Hephaestus cabin to visit my Uncle Leo and possibly see Henry. When I got there, Leo was trying to crack some safe and Henry was helping him. I walked over and put my hands around Henry's eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked.

"Hmmm, tough hands," he said. He then felt my right wrist. "Charm bracelet," he said. I giggled and he laughed. He then turned around and kissed my nose. "I knew it was you," he teased.

"Whatever," I said back. "Hey Uncle Leo," I greeted. Sometimes you had to say things to him twice because he's too engrossed in what he's doing to listen. "Hey Leo!" I practically screamed.

"Hey Paige," he said. "Toss me that screwdriver," he said. I handed it to him, and that's about all the talking we did.

Henry turned to me. "You wanna get outta here?"

"Yes," I answered anxiously. We walked out of there and went by the strawberry fields.

"Did you hear that Chiron may be choosing a camper to go on a quest?" asked Henry.

"No," I said. "I wonder why my dad didn't tell me." My dad usually tells me when Chiron is assigning a quest.

"I heard he may have to reassign the original seven because it's so dangerous," said Henry.

"What!" I said. The original seven included my mom and dad, my uncles Jason, Leo and Frank and my aunts Piper and Hazel. The reason they became my aunts and uncles is because they're close friends of my parents. They've been through everything together. But I didn't want them to go on a quest. They are in no shape to be questing right now, and I don't want anything to happen to them.

"We have to go talk to Chiron," I said and I grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him towards the Big House. When we got closer, I could hear my dad, of all people yelling. Henry and I crouched by the window and noticed the setting. My parents along with Jason, Leo, Frank, Piper and Hazel were in the room.

"I can't leave my daughter!" he was saying.

"Me neither," said my mom "Gods forbid something happens to us. How can we expect Paige to be raised?"

"What if something were to happen to Piper?" asked Jason. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Jason looked down and Piper held his hand.

"Chiron," said Hazel. "No disrespect, but you can't just expect us to drop everything and go."

I agree with that. Chiron cannot ask this much from my family.

"I agree," said Chiron, as if reading my thoughts. "However, I didn't want to tell you that there is only one specific person who is destined to go on this quest. You would all disagree about them going."

Henry and I moved in closer to the window to find out which of the seven was destined to go. I held my breath, not wanting it to be my mom or dad.

"Who is it? Who has to go on the quest?" my dad yelled.

Chiron sighed and sat in between my mom and dad. He looked between the two of them. My mom had an anxious look on her face while my dad just had this aggravated and confused look on his.

"It is Paige," Chiron said.

**More to come. Please review.**


End file.
